To tackle a global environmental problem, conversion from a gasoline vehicle to an electric vehicle has become important. In view of such a circumstance, the development of an electric vehicle which uses an energy storage device such as a lithium ion secondary battery as a power source has been in progress.
Conventionally, there has been popularly known an energy storage device having the configuration where, as an electrode of the energy storage device, an electrode which is manufactured by forming an active material layer on a continuous body of a base material layer and, thereafter, by cutting (slitting) the continuous body by a predetermined length is used (see JP 2009-163942 A, for example).